You Will Be Remembered
by DancingEyebrowsFTW
Summary: Depressing Story. With the Glee Project characters.. Pretty much about Damian and how he just disappaers one day. Theres gonna be a bit of humor though
1. Chapter 1

**K. So, This story can be pretty depressing .. But I like dramatic stories. OKAY? Haha.**

**BTW I dont own Damian or Glee or the Glee Project (But a girl can wish)**

The day started off like any other. Kids sitting with their cliques at each table, separated into the populars, the nerds, the rebels, and many others. But there was one table in particular that had a mixture of people. There was a boy with dreadlocks, a short Brazilian boy, a chunky humorous redhead, a tall hipster, a cute and charming foreign kid, a small sarcastic girl who looked like she could be ten, a typical spicy Latina girl, a soulful redheaded beauty, a flamboyant dark skinned guy, a dark-haired starry eyed competitor, a short-haired girl with a slight southern accent and a tall dark skinned and haired boy with a deep voice… and they were the Glee Club! Everything had been going well for them for a while now, not ONE of them had gotten slushied in over a month now. So it seemed like people were starting to understand them now.. But this day would ruin all of that.

Lindsay's POV

"No Cameron, nobody wants to hear how you ended up in the shower with your dog." Hannah jokingly shouted as Cameron continued to tell the story anyway. Those two talk about the weirdest things, I thought to myself as a smiling Damian walked up to the table.

"Guess who's got a date with Marissa tonight!" He said happily. "Uh, You!" Cameron said giving him a high-five. As my heart sank and Hannah's faced dropped.

You see Me and Hannah like Damian. But think that was no surprise to anyone – mostly every girl in the school liked the boy. It was too easy to fall for his charm, along with his seductively innocent accent and boyish good looks that put him at the top of the Hottie Meter right when he moved here from Ireland before Sophomore year.

I tried not making it to obvious that I was upset and said "Yay! Damian has got himself a girlfriend" I said putting on a fake smile. He returned my "smile" and said "I didn't say anything about having a girlfriend…. Yet" ….Okay maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Marissa's POV

I sighed deeply as I saw Lindsay, Hannah, and Ellis running my way. I had been trying to avoid ever since I found out they knew about mine and Damian's date. I had managed to make it to the end of the day… but there was no getting away this time.

"Don't think that you're going anywhere, Missy!" Hannah said. "I wasn't planning on it" I said rolling my eyes. "How come you've been avoiding us all day." Lindsay said pretending like she didn't know. "Oh! Its obviously because she feels guilty for saying yes to go on a date with a guy we all like, which is breaking the girl code!" Ellis said with her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Cmon guys if Damian came up to you, looked you in the eyes and said "Will you go on a date with me." Would you say no to those eyes!" They all nodded at each other in understanding. "Thank you" I exclaimed and them we all walked to Glee Club.


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own Glee or Glee Project.**

Damian's POV

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, All my underdogs._

_We will never be, Never be anything but loud or Nitty Gritty_

We all sang together as we ended the day. It always felt good singing together like we were a family… Well.. we basically are a family. We're with each other all time and would do anything to keep each other happy and smiling. I had noticed a little tension between Marissa and the girls earlier, really hoping it wasn't because of me. Even though I know it probably was. Not that im a conceited guy or anything I just know things. But im happy to see us singing and smiling together again.

Cameron's POV

"Alright guys, great way to end the day, and have fun. Bye! Mr. Schuester said as he packed up his things and left.

None of us got up though. We all stayed back to chat for a while longer. We did that every once in a while. Just sit back and talk to each other for a while until we realize its getting pretty late and decide to go home. This time we stayed back a little too late as we saw most of the teachers had already left and the sun had already set, seeing that it was dark outside already.

McKynleigh, Bryce, Matheus, and Alex took their own cars home. Emily and Marissa car-pulled, and Samuel and Ellis had their parents pick them up. Leaving me, Hannah, Damian, and Lindsay to walk home.

"Don't the stars look so pretty tonight." Lindsay said as the rest of us looked up to the dark sky. Lindsay and Hannah then began to say what the stars formed making Damian jokingly say "Hey! That one looks kind of like a star." "Yeah… it sure does" Hannah said seriously. We all looked at her weirdly then shrugged it off.

"Aww, shyte" We heard Damian say in his thick accent making us look at him. "I forgot my phone in my locker." We all just looked at him. "Im not gonna just leave it there my dad will kill me, I have to go back."

"Ugh! Damian we're kind of far now I don't wanna walk all the way back" I said in a complaining tone. The girls nodded in agreement. "Well, I didn't say you guys had to come, Gosh!" Damian said dramatically. "I'll just go, you guys can go home. But call me later!" He said as he began to walk back.

"Alright" "Fine" "Be Careful".

"Right" was the last thing we heard him shout back.

Hannah's POV

**The Next Day In Glee Club**

"Is Damian not here today?" Mr. Schue asked. "No we haven't heard from him all day." Matheus said.

"And he didn't answer my phone call last night" Cameron said with a pouty lip. "Mine either" Lindsay said, making me feel bad because I totally forgot to call him last night.

"Alright, then who wants to star-" Mr. Schue started to ask but was cut off by the phone. As he went to go answer the phone, we all started our own little conversations.

"How is Damian supposed to go on a date with me tonight if he's not even at school." Marissa said sadly. Me and Lindsay just shrugged even though I know we were both a little happy inside. We looked at each other for a second before turning to hear the end of Emily's story.

"-So I was like Bitch! You wouldn't even be able to fit in this shirt anyways. Then she SPIT IN MY FACE. All hell broke loose after that. I started pulling her h-"

"Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled grabbing all of our attentions.

"Are you sure none of you have spoken to Damian recently?" " No the last time any of us talked to him was last night" Cameron spoke up.

"Why?" Marissa said in a worried tone. Making me feel a little nervous. "Umm.. Well that was just Mr. Figgins."….. "He told me that Damians parents called to tell him that…" We all looked at him expectantly

"…. Damian never came home last night"

**DUN. DUN. DUN. **

**LOL. Well this is all i have written So far. I didnt want to write anymore yet if nobody was going to like because that would be just a waste of my time.**

**I know i kind of made them all obsessed with Damian, I had fun writing that Haha.**

**And as far as the couples go it will probably end up being Damsay but im not really sure. With maybe Cannah or Samrissa. But I gave you some Damrissa i hope you guys liked that :) And maybe some more in the future.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw. Thanks for the comments guys :)**

**This is actually kinda the first story i have written so yah thanx!**

**I do not own Glee or The Glee Project**

Cameron's POV

"Wait, What?" Emily asked, obviously being the only one able to speak at the moment.

"He just never showed up home last night. Their parents even called all of your parents to see if he was at any of your houses at all last night but apparently he wasn't. That's when they called us to see if he was at school…. Which he isn't. Do any of you have any idea where he is?" All of us shook our heads with a lot of confusion and shock.

Mr Schue nodded got up and started to lead all of us towards the office. I guess to have a conversation with Mr. Figgins, probably because we were all the closest to Damian. As we all got up with lots of sadness and confusion, it gave me time to think about what was happening.

This isn't like Damian. Damian would have never just left like that. He loves his family and friends way too much to just leave us all here wondering where he could be. This is when I started to get a little worried.

We walked into the office and that's when I noticed that Damians parents were in there with a look of worry on their faces. Lindsay and Marissa ran up to Mrs. McGinty and gave her a hug, crying. They had been close with Damian's mom since they were his neighbors; they were constantly over their house asking for certain things whether it was about cooking or _boys._

"Lindsay, you said that Damian didn't answer his phone last night, What time did you call him?" Mr. Schue asked as smoothly as possible. "It had to be an hour after I got home. But I don't remember the exact time. Im sorry" Lindsay said through her tears.

Marissa poked up her head and said " Wait, wasn't Damian supposed to walk home with you guys?" talking to Me, Hannah, and Lindsay.

The three of us exchanged glances to each other. Only then did I remember that Damian didn't really walk all the way home with us. Hannah shared the story with the rest of the people in the room, not intentionally making it feel like it was our fault but that's personally how I felt.

"Check his locker." I finally spoke up for the first time since the news. "Why?" I heard.

"Well… He said he left his phone in his locker. Check if it's in there." " But we don't know his combination." Mckynleigh noted.

"I do" Bryce answered. "He use to let me put my books in there for one of my classes so I didn't have to go all the way to other side of the building to put it in mine."

_Moments later.._

"27..17..13" Bryce told Mr. Schue. The locker opened. It didn't take long for Mr. Schue to find what he was looking for.

Damian's phone.

"So, that means he never even made it to the school." Alex said what we were all thinking. A moment of silence and sadness took place.

We all took a moment to look in Damian's locker. Picture of his family were in there but also pictures of us with him.

The girls started to cry and the guys …. Were on the verge.

I looked closely in his locker, spotting a picture of just me and him laughing and being stupid like we normally are. I smile to myself about the memory. I started to realize that something bad actually might've happened to Damian. _Damian. _My rock in life. The only person I can tell everything to. _My best friend._

__**:'( SAD! Dameron!**

**So yah here it iss ...**

**and i'll probably post the next one .. when i write it haha**

**OH AND if yu guys have any suggestions feel free to put them i have no problem with that**

**I already have and idea for another story and it will be much more cheerful than this one trust me haha**

**Ask Questions if yu want and REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**God. I am sooooooo sorry. I can't even make up a good excuse for why i didnt post. Honestly, i was just lazy haha. But this one is longer to make up for not posting :) Thanks for the reviews!**

Lindsay's POV

**In Glee Club**

Mr. Schue has been going on about something for about 10 minutes now. Honestly, I have no idea what he's talking about. I totally zoned out and started to think about Damian again. It's been a week today since he's been missing. You can tell the all the teachers, parents and people of higher authority around us are trying to pretend like nothing has happened. But its hard. We live in a small town in Ohio, things like this don't happen every day here. It really has been difficult for everybody to cope with.

Especially us, The Glee Club. Damian was like the heart of this club. He was the lead male singer. And it's just hard for us not to hear his contagious laugh. And his smile was infectious and could literally cheer up anybody's day.

I looked over at the chair that he usually sat on, next to Cameron and Hannah. I just cant help but think to myself if he's okay or not. I don't want to actually think that something bad has happened to him but lets be honest now Damian would never just run away like that.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes along with a lump in my throat. I cursed myself for falling for this boy so easily.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud "WHAT?" causing me to actually pay attention to what was going on.

'Cmon Emily, It's a good idea. It will help us with what has been going on." Mr. Schue said. "You think that us _pretending_ to be happy will actually make us feel better." Emily said putting emphasis on the pretending.

It was only then that I noticed the word HAPPY on the board, helping me understand on what was going on. HAPPY. Our assignment was to be happy. Seriously Mr. Schue! After all that has been going on you expect us to be happy?

"After all that's been going on you expect us to be happy, Mr. Schue?" Ellis chimed in, taking the words right out of my mouth. " With all due respect sir, but I think that has to been the dumbest thing I have ever heard." She added.

He sighed. "Guys, I know this is hard for you but We cant just sit here and mope around, that's not going to help anybody. The best thing we can do right now is make something cheerful out of this situation."

Marissa stood up and shouted. "What the hell can we make cheerful out of this situation? One of our best friends is missing and we have no idea where he's at, Do yu think any of us want to pretend like we're happy right now?" Tears grew in her eyes. She surprised all of us. Marissa was usually the more quiet and reserved one, she's probably really upset. Now, tears started to grow in my eyes again. Damn it.

Mr. Schue sighed heavily this time. Obviously wanted to say something about Marissa's tone but understanding why she used it. He then dismissed all of us and walked out. We gathered our things and headed out.

I was walking out by myself when I overheard Cameron and Hannah's conversation.

"..So I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Aww. He was asking her out. I always thought they would make a cute couple. I was too far away to hear what her answer was but I can tell that she said yes just by the huge smile on both of their faces following a hug. Haha I knew it. It was pretty obvious that Hannah liked Damian but I always noticed she had quite a thing for Cameron too.

I smiled at them. Happy for them.

But also cant help but think of how that could be me and Damian. I hated this, I really did. Maybe I just needed to get my mind on something else other than him. I then went to the one thing that I always resorted to when I was upset about something.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you to don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember you said _

_Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yah_

I finished the last line and that's when I realized that I was crying. I sat down on the nearest bench and left myself to think about happy things. Good Memories. I smiled vaguely at them. Wishing I wasn't feeling horrible right now.

"Hey, Lindsay" a familiar voice said, scaring the shit out of me. I turned around to see Samuel with his guitar around him. " Oh, hey Samuel, didn't know you were there."

"So I've noticed" he said jokingly making fun of the fact that I jumped. I hit him playfully.

"So what are you doing, sitting here all by yourself."

"Thinking."

"About." He asked. "Im sure you already know." "Right." He said sadly making me feel bad about making our simple conversation depressing.

"Sorry" I said. "Its cool, But anyways so I was thinking about what Mr. Schue said today, You know, the whole 'Make something cheerful out of this situation' and started to think I wasn't such a bad idea." He paused. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." He said making me have déjà vu, only I was actually being the one asked this time.

I looked at him. A million thoughts running through my head. Did Sam have feelings for me? Samuel was a good friend but that all I thought of him as being. A friend. But, then at the same time I was just telling myself about how I needed a distraction. This could be the perfect one. It couldn't be that bad, Samuel's funny. So I did the best thing for me at the moment.

"Okay."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

******I honestly have no idea whats wrong with me and why i havent posted haha. Honestly im just lazy. I promised myself I would update last weekend but my grandma got really sick and i basically spent my weekend at the hospital but i did have time to write it. SO HERE IT IS!**

**I dont own anything except for the idea because if Damian ever actually went missing I'd probably cry my eyes out forever.**

Marissa's POV

'Did he seriously ask you out?' I said, looking at a very confused Lindsay. She had ran right to my house after she finished her conversation with Samuel.

She interrupted me on my weekly yoga session but being her best friend I of course answered the door.

'Yah' she said. 'And you said yes.'

She nodded.

We were in silence for a while.

'Well do you like him?' I asked. Although judging by her face I already knew the answer.' I mean.. he's a good friend.' She tried to say confidently. 'But you don't like him in that way' I finished for her.

She nodded again.

'Then why the hell did you agree to go out with him, Girl?' I jokingly yelled at her. She sighed.

'I just need some distraction from all that's been going on, I know what you're gonna say "But Lindsay you're leading him on-' ' You're leading him on, Lindsay' I interrupted earning a glare from her. She let out a frustrated sigh. 'I know'

After another long silence I then started to think again.

' Wait, why would he even ask you out? He knows that this situation is hard for you since you were one of the last ones to see Damian'

'He told me that he wanted to give the whole "make light of this situation" a try.

'Oh God, that was one of the stupidest things I have ever heard in my life, I wanted to punch Mr. Schue in the face when he was talking about that.

She laughed. ' Yah I could tell. I don't think I have ever heard you talk so loud.' I laughed too. ' he was just not making any sense.'

I started to get distracted again.

'Its just hard you know' I said then continued. 'Like how do you recover from something like this, Not knowing where one of your best friends is?'

We sat again in an even longer silence.

' Well enough of that. So when's your date?'

'Friday' 'Friday? Well its Tuesday so that gives you time to prepare… and change… your .. mind'

She hit me playfully then we laughed and messed around for most of the time until Lindsay had to go home.

**Glee Club The Next Day**

Hannah's POV

Alright guys, I know that you didn't like the whole happy assignment, So we're just going to skip that' Mr. Schue announced.

We all cheered.

'So even though its kind of early, I have decided that we should start working on Regionals now.' We all agreed to that except for McKynleigh who then ruined the moment and said ' But who will be the two leads since you know Damian is …. Sorry.'

'Umm.. That's okay McKynleigh. You're right. But this year I have decided that I will leave it up to you guys to decide who the two leads are going to be.'

'Uhh.. I don't know about that Mr. Schue we got a couple of divas in the room and it might cause some arguments.' I said gesturing to certain people.

'You guys will argue anyways. Now I know that in the end you guys will pick the right people.' Mr Schue said leaving the room but then poked his head back in and said 'Oh, and you also get the pick the songs we're going to do too. Have Fun.' Then left.

Well okay then.

I sat there and waited for the arguments to start but nobody spoke up. So I began. 'Well I think Lindsay should do the solo and the lead female vocals since she always does, I mean, theres really no need to change that.' They all nodded.

More silence.

'Does anybody actually want to do the male vocals? I don't think any of us would feel right doing them.' Matheus said.

' Well, Cameron, you were his best friend. If he wanted any of us to replace him it would probably be you' Alex said. ' What do you say Cameron are you up for it?' I asked him a little afraid of how he was going to answer.

Cameron had his head down for a while but then later lifted it up and said 'I'll do it.'

'Yay.' I said a little too loud but didn't care. 'Now we just have to pick the songs.'

' And this is where the argument begins' Ellis said. Which was totally true, as everybody started yelling their suggestions.

This went on for about 10 minutes until Lindsay finally screamed out 'OKAY. OKAY. First we must choose what song Cameron and I are going to sing as our duet.' Lindsay said , of course, taking charge. Some things never change.

'Actually, I think it would make more sense if we talk about what you're solo is going to be.' Bryce said which would make sense since it's what we always chose first.

'Oh, No that wont be necessary. I already have a song chosen for that.' ' Really what?' We all asked her. ' It's a secret.' We groaned at her. ' Oh come on don't be mad, I think its better as a secret.' She said earning a couple of mumbled 'Fine'.

' Wait, I just thought of something that Im pretty sure none of you guys and even Mr. Schue didn't think of.' Emily announced. 'What?'

' Theres only eleven of us now, We cant compete in Regionals unless we have twelve people.'

Oh Crap_._

_****_**For those of you who want a POV from Damian's side. Sorry it probably wont happen haha. This story is really about how The Glee Club is coping without an important member of the group and he probably wont be in it again until the end. This is not because i dont love Damian because my God i am absolutely obsessed with the kid but its all about the story. So Yah.**

**Review!**


End file.
